A refrigerator is a device storing low temperature stored articles such as foods, etc. The door of the refrigerator is generally connected to the side of the refrigerator main body by a hinge assembly to rotate the refrigerator main body centering on a hinge axis forward and backward. Differently therefrom, in a drawer-type refrigerator, a door is installed to be able to be drawn in and out forward and backward from a main body.
Meanwhile, the drawer-type refrigerator allows a basket installed in the inside of a storage space to move forward and backward in the state where the door thereof is opened so that a user can conveniently use the basket.
However, the existing used basket has a hook attached to its side to make the basket draw in and out in the state where the hook is caught by the rail of the inner wall portion of the refrigerator by the weight of the basket. Therefore, the basket is shaken when the basket operates to cause a problem that safety deteriorates. For example, by erroneously applying force when pulling the basket, it causes problems that the hook is taken off to pour the foods inside the basket or the basket is shaken to pour the foods inside the basket.
Also, it has a problem that a contact point of the hook portion is rubbed to make the coating of the hook come off. If a coating of resin material in the hook portion come off as above, it causes problems that metal inside thereof is revealed to outside to be not good in appearance and the metal rusts to have a bad influence on food sanitation.